The present invention relates to a bolt for use in engaging buckets of a bucket elevator to a driven belt of the bucket elevator. More particularly, the bolt includes an oversized spline toothed collar portion, the collar portion maintaining the bolt positioned for attachment of a nut thereto by engagement of the spline teeth within the material of the belt.